The Blizzard of Boston
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Even our intrepid ladies can't get away from all this snow. What they do after the Blizzard of 2013 (Nemo) finally leaves Boston. Cute little one-shot.


_Okay, the snow can stop now please._

**The Blizzard of Boston**

* * *

She sees her eyes getting exponentially wider with each passing second. She can't bear to keep her inside any longer. So as she turns her head to meet Maura's eyes, Jane gives to her the same look that Jo was giving her only moments ago. Maura is powerless to resist either of them. She sighs, and takes a deep breath. "Okay, you can take Jo outside but be careful, Jane! It's only just stopped snowing." "YES, MAURA!" She says with a huge smile and an undeniable giddiness in her voice. Jo barks her gratefulness to Maura as well.

Jane scoops up the little furball and runs with her out to the backyard. She jumps into a backyard that like a huge pool of snow. She instantly sinks down about 2 feet. She throws the little fluff ball down onto the snow that is almost as fluffy as she is. She stands on slightly shaky legs as her tail slowly wags. Her first real snow storm. She isn't quite sure how to react. Jane looks at her, expecting her to start jumping around and barking and possibly trying to eat the snow. Getting covered in it from nose to tail, but still loving it. Maura stands in the doorway and watches them both. Jane looking just as tentative as Jo right now. They both stand stock still. Jane watching Jo, waiting for her to do something. Jo, wagging her tail and her tongue, just waiting for Jane to do something.

"Show her how, Jane. She needs to see you do it." Maura says, half serious. She doesn't break out in hives just yet. Maybe because it's so cold out, or maybe because she is half serious. Jo, the little fuzzball, certainly would've been able to understand what to do with time, but she'd be much more comfortable having her owner teach her. Jane, not buying this for one second, flashes Maura her best "you must be joking" face. "She's played in the snow before, Maur. She can figure this out." "Not as much snow as this Jane. Please account for her learning curve, will you?" Now it's Jane's turn to sigh and take a deep breath. "Okay, Maur."

Maura gets ready to hunker down and watch what is sure to be a most entertaining show. Jane takes another step into the huge expanse of snow. She lifts her leg and makes her movements as exaggerated and outlandish as possible to try and get her full attention. She catches Jo's eye just as her leg is dropping down again into the pile of snow. It's a soft snow and her foot quickly sinks down back to the ground again. It almost feels like she's stepping into a cloud, or lying down on Maura's bed after the worst day at work ever. Jo starts bounding towards Jane before she's even realized she's done it. Right before she reaches Jane, and before she almost barrels right into her out of sheer excitement, she stops.

She starts tapping her paws on the snow and looking around her, like she almost can't believe that she was able to walk on this surface. Maybe she thinks it's like a cloud too. Only clouds are supposed to be higher above than this, aren't they? The laughs that rise up into the air are in an echoing stereo. Both Jane and Maura are giggling over their little pup's amazement with what she's just done. Jane loves it when Maura laughs like this, with such abandon, such freedom. She needs to hear it again. It becomes like her oxygen, her life. When she hears it she can truly convince herself she is walking on a cloud.

So she jumps up with both legs and before she lands again, she does a spin move and ends up doing a sort of doggie roll into the snow. It's as unbelievable to see it as it is to try and describe it. Jo barks again, her own form of "you must be joking." She wouldn't even try that move if she were in the house on the soft carpet. But Maura laughs. Actually, anyone would laugh. If this were the Olympics she would probably have scored a total of 1.5 out of whatever would be the highest score in an event like this. But it's made Maura laugh. Jane's won the Gold Medal no matter what the score. Maura laughs. Jane is walking on a cloud, and feels like she's made the whole world laugh too. Maura laughs and Jane's never felt more alive or more complete. Completely in love, and completely loved.

* * *

_I wanted to stick the word "hunker down" in there somewhere. It's the coolest word and it always gets said during a snow storm. (I've been watching nothing but weather reports and it gets said like every ten minutes!) :)_

_If you want to see the doggie video that also sort of inspired this story, go to youtube and type this into the search: zG6FGpCGq78 Cutest flippin' thing ever._


End file.
